The Legend of Sonic, Shadow and Silver
by SonicHedgehog7
Summary: Sonic, Shadow and Silver finds out that they're Triplets after finding out they're also the Future Kings of Princeville. The three hedgehogs must go on the journey to claim their kingdom from the soldiers. They also unlock a secret power each on the way.
1. Chapter 1 Silver's News

The Legend of Sonic, Shadow and Silver

Chapter 1: Silver's news

At Sonic's House, Sonic was putting some pictures of him and his friends in his photo album. It showed a lot of photos with everyone he hung out with. So many memories for him.

"There all done." Sonic said as he finished placing the last photograph into his photo album. Then there was a knock on the door. Sonic then walked over to his front door and didn't believe who he saw outside his house.

"Shadow, Silver, what are you two doing here? Usually I don't expect to see you both here, especially Shadow." Sonic asked. He was really confused to see them both here.

"We have nothing to do." Shadow said as he spoke first to Sonic.

Shadow: We have nothing to do.

"Mind if we spend the day with you Sonic?" Silver asked. Sonic was now confused and shocked after what he heard from Silver. He didn't mind spending time with Silver but with Shadow, well, that's entirely a different story.

"Sure guys come in." Sonic answered. Shadow and Silver then walked inside Sonic's House. Shadow then had eye contact on Sonic's photo album.

"What are you doing Sonic?" Shadow asked.

"Just putting some photos in my photo album." Sonic answered. He didn't know Shadow was either interested or just being himself. "Why?"

"No reason." Shadow said back.

"Hey Sonic, Shadow, I've heard something really weird yesterday?" Silver told them. It seemed that this might be the reason why he and Shadow were here.

"Really? Is there something wrong?" Sonic asked.

"No there isn't. I heard rumours that there were Princes and they were hedgehogs." Silver told them. Both Sonic and Shadow were amazed of what Silver said.

"Really? Where did you hear that?" Shadow asked.

"I heard it from someone but there's not much information I heard from him." Silver answered. Shadow was curious of where Silver was going with this.

"Did you talk to that person or did you eavesdrop?" Shadow asked in an obvious way."

"I kinda eavesdropped." Silver admitted. Sonic knew what this was all about. "Well why don't we go to the library and find out the information there." He pointed out.

"Sonic that's a great idea." Silver said excitedly.

"I'm liking this idea too. I don't know why?" Shadow said. Sonic and Silver didn't know what to say after hearing Shadow say that.

"I'm not going to ask either. We'll let's get going." Sonic said so the three hedgehogs then left Sonic's House and headed over to the library.


	2. Chapter 2 Finding the unexpected story

The Legend of Sonic, Shadow and Silver

Chapter 2: Finding the unexpected information.

At the library, Sonic, Shadow and Silver were still looking for the book that Silver was telling them about. It took over ten minutes to find it and still no luck.

"Have you found it yet?" Silver asked while suddenly under pressure to know about this.

"No I don't think it's here. Oh well let's go." Shadow said anxious to get out of there.

"Found it." Sonic yelled out.

"DAMN!" Shadow yelled in anger.

"Oh come on Shadow. Lighten up will ya." Sonic said to get Shadow involved even if he hated this.

"Fine!" Shadow finally said.

Sonic, Shadow and Silver then went over to a table so they can find out exactly what they wanted to know for Silver.

"This is the right book guys." Silver told Sonic and Shadow. Sonic then spotted something interesting on the front cover.

"Hey look. There are three hedgehogs like us on the front cover." He pointed out.

"Will you just open the book and find out what Silver needs to know so we can get outta here!" Shadow yelled. Sonic and Silver looked at Shadow angrily. As much as Shadow hated this, it would take longer if he kept on arguing. "Sorry."

"What can you find in the book Sonic?" Silver asked him.

Sonic opened the book and saw a lot of words inside it.

"Whoa that's a lot of words. Read it Sonic." Shadow said.

"Okay! Okay! Well it says: Fifteen years ago there was a King and Queen ruling the town Princeville and everyone who lived there were happy. Nine months later, the Queen gave birth to three hedgehogs who were the Future Kings of Princeville. The King and Queen named them…"

Sonic stopped reading and was shocked. Shadow and Silver then wanted to realize what Sonic just saw.

"What were their names?" Silver asked under pressure again.

"Come on Sonic tell us." Shadow said as well. Sonic knew that he had to tell them at some point. He took a deep breath. "Their names were… Sonic, Shadow and Silver."

Shadow and Silver were then shocked as well after hearing their names from Sonic.

"US?" Shadow and Silver yelled out. All three of them were now confused. Could this be true?

"That can't be true. We were in different times and places plus I was created. We all know that." Shadow explained"

"But maybe you weren't created as the Ultimate Life Form. Maybe you were part created and part what Sonic said." Silver added in.

"Wait there's more." Sonic interrupted.

"Well read it." Shadow rushed him again after demanding to know more. Sonic then continued. "After weeks from the three hedgehog's birth, soldiers came to destroy and harm the future kings. The King and Queen had no choice but to send Shadow to Space Colony ARK, Silver to the future and Sonic to his uncle so they can be safe. Then everyone including the King and Queen… died."

"They died? Wait so that means…" Silver was about to finish but they all knew everything now.

"We're brothers!" Sonic, Shadow and Silver said together.

"We're also the Future Kings of Princeville." Silver added in on this extraordinary fact.

"And I don't like this." Shadow butted in.

"I have no idea if I want to agree with Shadow there but since we've found out the information we should go and take back Princeville from the soldiers." Sonic suggested. It was time for another adventure for these three hedgehogs, only if they agreed to do this.

"You mean like an adventure? Cool! Count me in." Shadow replied. He was anxious to do something other than hang out in the library all day.

"Me too but it's too far away even you guys won't run that far within a day." Silver said.

"You're right but just leave this to me. You two go home and pack some supplies and then come back to my house." Sonic told them.

"Alright. Let's go Silver." Shadow said then both Shadow, Silver and now Sonic following left the library to pack supplies for their adventure to Princeville.


	3. Chapter 3 Transportation

The Legend of Sonic, Shadow and Silver

Chapter 3: Transportation

Back outside Sonic's House, Shadow and Silver arrived and walked inside. Once they did they found Sonic waiting for them ready to go as well.

"We're here and ready to go." Silver said to Sonic with his and Shadow's supplies with them.

"I hope you're ready as well." Shadow reminded him.

"Of course I'm ready. Why would I be?" Sonic said.

"So how are we getting there?" Silver asked.

"Follow me." Sonic ordered.

Shadow and Silver followed Sonic to his garage and saw Sonic's racing car (from Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing) It also looked different. It had three extra seats in the car instead of his original design. Shadow didn't like this.

"Your racing car? Really Sonic?" Shadow asked.

"How else are we going to get there Shadow? Your bike?" Sonic added in and also seeing if Shadow would say something else about this. It looked like that Sonic won the argument.

"You got a point there. Hey how did you include the extra seats?" Shadow asked.

"Tails taught me. It was actually simple with him around." Sonic answered.

"You did a good job there Sonic. How long did it take?" Silver asked. He hasn't seen the original design of the car but wanted to know how long it took.

"Months. I'm glad this is finished." Sonic answered.

"Okay let's go. Sonic do you have the map?" Shadow asked.

"You mean this map" Sonic help up the map Shadow was asking him. Both Shadow and Silver were quite surprised when they saw it.

"How did you find the map?" Silver wondered.

"I found it on my computer so I printed it out." Sonic replied.

"Good thinking. That's a lot better than going back to the library and asking for one." Shadow said and was actually glad Sonic did that instead of making that long trip. "Let's get going. We have a long trip ahead of us."

So Sonic, Shadow and Silver go into the car. Sonic sat in the driver's seat, Shadow in the passenger seat and Silver sat behind Sonic in the back. Sonic started to car up then left his house.


	4. Chapter 4 Starting the journey

The Legend of Sonic, Shadow and Silver

Chapter 4: Starting the journey.

Out on the road, Sonic, Shadow and Silver were still heading over to their first landmark to Princeville. It was very quiet on the road for reasons unknown but they were concerned and were also enjoying it.

"Wow Sonic you can really drive well." Silver told him in a friendly and un-naïve way.

"He sure can. I can't even beat him in the races." Shadow admitted and he couldn't believe he said that in front of Sonic and Silver.

"Thanks and I didn't know you think that I'm a great driver Shadow." Sonic wondered.

"Look you're great plus I needed to get that out of my head." Shadow added in with this conversation and wanted to end it entirely.

"Sure." Sonic ended. "So what does the map say Shadow?"

Shadow then looked at the map. Their first landmark was to go through the desert. "Just keep going straight until you see a sign that says 'Desert' on it."

That confused Sonic there. "Um Shadow. I don't think there's a sign that says desert on it. But I'm sure we can find the desert if we keep going."

"Yeah okay." Shadow answered back.

'Wow, we're the Future Kings of Princeville." Silver said to himself only to actually say it out loud.

"And we're brothers. How worse can it get?" Shadow said and hopefully didn't ask that.

"We're also triplets Shadow." Sonic added in.

"Okay it just got worse!" Shadow complained.

"Come on Shadow it's not that bad." Silver told Shadow, trying to get him on his good side and actually get him to try this whole brother bond out.

"You think." Shadow said. Silver then decided not to give up. "Just try and pretend that you like this."

"I am the Ultimate Life Form, Silver. I don't pretend so therefore I hate it!" Shadow explained to Silver.

"Well I'm from the future and I'll give anything a try anytime." Silver yelled at Shadow. They were both going to start a big argument until Sonic interrupted it. "Will you two cut it out? I'm trying to drive!"

"Sorry Sonic." Shadow and Silver said in an apologizing tone, not like Shadow at all with that. Silver then spotted something unusual around them which concerned him "Man there's no one on the road. I wonder why?"

Sonic then saw something that was familiar to him and quickly puts the brakes on. "That's why."

Shadow and Silver looked at where Sonic was pointing. It was no other than Dr Eggman.

"Eggman?" Shadow yelled.

"Well, well, if it isn't Sonic, Shadow and Silver." Eggman said.

"What do you want Eggman?" Shadow yelled. He knew Eggman was here for trouble and he wasn't going to like it either.

"I want to show you this." Eggman answered then held up what looked like a bomb. The three hedgehogs didn't know what was going to happen after what they saw.

"A bomb?" Silver asked in confusion.

"A cloud bomb." Eggman corrected him then threw the bomb towards the three hedgehogs. They all gasped.

"Look out!" Sonic yelled out.

The cloud bomb went off and Sonic, Shadow and Silver were covered with the cloud. Eggman then made his move. He walked over to the car and grabbed Sonic while they were off guard. Shadow and Silver were still coughing and then the cloud was gone.

"Huh, that wasn't so bad." Silver said.

Shadow then noticed something and he was now quite shocked about it. "Wait a minute! Where's Sonic?"

Shadow and Silver then knew where Sonic was and heard Eggman's Airship up in the sky. They both looked up and stared at it, angrily.

"_Hahaha! Looks like you're too late boys. I have Sonic right in my clutches. See you guys later!"_ Eggman said then the airship left. Shadow and Silver watched as it left slowly through the sky.

"Now what?" Silver asked Shadow worriedly.

"We catch up to the airship and rescue Sonic." Shadow answered. Silver then started to feel that Shadow was now caring about him and Sonic.

"You're starting to care about Sonic now." Silver admitted to him. Shadow then realized that Silver was right. He does care about Sonic and Silver, not like the Ultimate Life Form would do usually.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Can we get going now?" Shadow admitted then got annoyed.

"Okay then. That means you're driving." Silver told Shadow.

"Hey! I ride a bike, not a car thank you Silver!" Shadow explained to Silver. Now Silver got more confused about Shadow.

"You're telling me that you can ride a bike but you can't drive a car? They're both almost the same thing." Silver explained.

"You're right with the bike part and I don't want to hear this again." Shadow said. Silver didn't want to talk about this either right now but all he cared about is rescuing Sonic. He had no other option. "Fine I'll drive."

Silver then jumped in the driver's seat and the started driving. He controlled the car with ease and making sure he didn't make a mistake.

"Hey you're not that bad Silver." Shadow admitted. Silver was quite surprised to hear that from Shadow. "Thanks and this is actually my first time." He replied.

"Oh but you can drive like a pro, and I can't believe I said that." Shadow admitted, again.

"Haha, anyway we better get moving so we can rescue Sonic." Silver reminded him. Shadow agreed with Silver there as well as he kinda forgotten about it after that whole argument a couple minutes ago. "You're right. Let's go."

Then Shadow and Silver followed Eggman's Airship so they can rescue Sonic.


	5. Chapter 5 Rescuing Sonic

The Legend of Sonic, Shadow and Silver

Chapter 5: Rescuing Sonic

Shadow and Silver turned up outside Eggman's Airship after following it to where he landed it. "Here we are." Silver said as he and Shadow got out of the car.

"Now we just need to rescue Sonic." Shadow said then they both walked inside the airship. Once they got inside, all they was darkness. "It's very dark in here. Where's the light switch when you need it."

"Hold on Shadow I see a light." Silver told Shadow.

Shadow then followed Silver towards the light and finds Eggman beyond it.

"Ah, Shadow and Silver. How nice to see you both here. What are you both doing here anyway?" Eggman greeted and asked at the same time.

"Where's Sonic, Eggman?" Shadow asked in anger.

"Oh you're here for him? Since when do you care about him Shadow?" Eggman asked.

"That's none of your business!" Shadow replied. Eggman then gave up trying to get Shadow to spill it out. "Fine."

Eggman then goes to the edge of a hallway and pulls out Sonic. He was tied up tightly and Eggman made sure of that. Shadow and Silver were absolutely shocked.

"Sonic are you okay?" Silver asked, worriedly.

Before Sonic could answer Silver's question, Eggman puts his hand over his mouth. "Don't worry Silver he's fine."

"Let him go Eggman!" Shadow demanded.

"Sorry Shadow but Sonic's finally mine. Do you know how long it takes me to catch him?" Eggman explained. Shadow and Silver didn't know the answer to that question at all as they've never seen Sonic get captured. "No not really." Silver answered.

"Forever! It took me forever!" Eggman yelled. "Now I've got things to do but I have some friends I want you to meet."

Then all of a sudden, Shadow and Silver were surrounded by an army of Eggman's robots. They both didn't see Eggman retreat with Sonic before they had the chance to find out.

"Oh man! Eggman got away with Sonic. Now what do we do?" Shadow asked and mad after losing sight of Eggman. Silver then had something on his mind. "I have an idea. Let me try something out so stay close to me Shadow."

"Uh… okay." Shadow slowly answered.

Silver then used his powers and concentrated on what he was planning on trying. His powers then unleashed a Psychic Blast on all of the robots and protected Shadow and Silver with a shield over top of them. Every single robot inside Eggman's airship were now destroyed.

"Silver what was that?" Shadow asked after been surprised about what Silver had done.

"I call it a Psychic Fury." Silver answered.

"Psychic Fury, huh? I gotta admit, that was cool, but we better get going and help Sonic." Shadow told Silver.

"Let's go then."

Shadow and Silver then went to look for Sonic somewhere inside the airship. Five minutes later, they searched almost every inch of the airship and still no sign of him or Eggman were around.

"This is ridiculous! Where is Eggman?" Shadow told Silver as he was getting annoyed.

"And Sonic?" Silver added in.

Inside the empty room right next to Shadow and Silver was Sonic and he heard them as well. "Guys I'm in here."

Shadow and Silver were surprised.

"Hold on Sonic!" Shadow yelled out.

"Let me get it open." Silver offered as he then used his powers on the door and blew it open, sending it inside heading towards Sonic.

"Whoa!" Sonic yelled.

The door then flew over Sonic and broke over to of him.

"Next time Silver, I'll open it." Shadow told Silver.

"Fine." Silver said.

Shadow ran over to Sonic and started untying him. Sonic can now tell Shadow and Silver what was going on and they weren't going to like it. "Guys Eggman's planning on killing you."

"WHAT?" Shadow and Silver yelled out as they didn't like what they heard.

"He captured me so he can lure you both here." Sonic explained.

"Damn! That means it's a trap!" Shadow finally realized.

The three hedgehogs didn't know that Eggman was at the doorway the whole time listening. "It sure is."

"Next time can you knock?" Silver said. Sonic and Shadow were confused and annoyed of what Silver said even though he broke the door.

"You blew the door open." Shadow reminded him.

"Yeah I know but I just wanted to say that." Silver replied. Shadow really didn't like this. "You really are naïve."

"Anyway… Sonic's mine and you two will no longer be around to rescue him." Eggman explained as he was going to succeed this time. Silver then thought of something that will help. "I have an idea."

"What is it Silver?" Sonic asked, hoping it was a great idea.

"My Psychic Fury!" Silver answered.

"Psychic Fury?" Sonic and Eggman asked in confusion.

"Sonic you'll love it as much as I did." Shadow told Shadow. Sonic was really confused now as Shadow didn't act like himself there. "Since when do you love stuff?"

"That's none of your business… as soon as I can explain it. Go ahead Silver."

Silver then unleashed his fury again only this time, it did the shield over all three hedgehogs and blasted Eggman away somewhere they didn't know whereabouts he headed.

"Silver that's was amazing!" Sonic said surprised.

"Thanks Sonic. Now let's get outta here." Silver pointed out that they should before Eggman comes back.

"Well I'm finished untying Sonic so let's go." Shadow said.

"How did it take for to just untie Sonic?" Silver asked as he thought he was finished earlier.

"Never rush the Ultimate Life Form!" Shadow told Silver. Sonic thought it would be best not to anger him about it. "It's true but let's gets outta here indeed."

Then Sonic, Shadow and Silver ran out of Eggman's Airship, got into Sonic's car and drove off.


	6. Chapter 6 The Desert Hotel

The Legend of Sonic, Shadow and Silver

Chapter 6: The Desert Hotel

Back out in the desert, Shadow and Silver had just finished rescuing Sonic from Eggman thanks to Silver's new power. They were now continuing their journey to Princeville to take back their kingdom from the soldiers.

"Hey thanks for saving me guys. I owe you one." Sonic thanked them.

"That's alright Sonic. At least I can do something nice to you and Silver since we're brothers." Shadow replied. Sonic and Silver were actually stunned what Shadow just said.

"That's right. Brothers have to look out for brothers, right?" Silver asked.

"Right." Sonic said. Then he had something on his mind. "By the way, how did you get my car to Eggman's Airship?"

"I drove it." Silver answered.

"You did Silver?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah because Shadow didn't want to." Silver told Sonic. Now Shadow got annoyed. "I ride a bike, not a car for the last time!"

"Here we go again!" Silver told himself as Shadow brought that same thing up again. Now Sonic got annoyed as Shadow and Silver were going to argue again.

"Okay I don't want to hear this! Shadow, tomorrow morning I'm going to teach you how to drive." Sonic told Shadow while raising his voice.

"Hey you're not making me do anything!" Shadow yelled.

"Well you can't just rely on me and Silver all the way." Sonic yelled again. Shadow knew he was going to be forced to do it. Shadow never took orders from Sonic in his life and since they're brothers, he also had to take charge at some point.

"Fine! Whatever! It's going to suck anyway." Shadow said. Silver then thought of something. "Um Sonic, where are we going to spend the night at?"

Sonic then thought for a moment. The sun was about to set and hearing Silver's question was a good one. It would get very cold if they stayed outside overnight. "Good question Silver. There's nothing here in this desert. Normally there wouldn't be anyway."

They started looking while driving around for some sort of attraction or building they could spend the night, no matter how rusty and old looking it was. Shadow then found something which looked like a tall hotel. "Hey is that a hotel over there?" He said.

Sonic and Silver then looked at where Shadow was pointing.

"Let's check it out." Silver suggested. Sonic nodded as he then drove over to the hotel. They all hoped it didn't trick them. As they turned up, the three hedgehogs got out of Sonic's car.

"Now what do we do?" Silver asked his brothers.

"Well it looks real. Shadow, go and touch it." Sonic told him. Shadow got furious.

"Wait a minute why me?" Shadow growled.

"Well you found it." Sonic pointed out for him.

"And you expect me to investigate it because I found it?"

"I think that's where Sonic's going with it." Silver said. It was going to get dark very soon and Shadow can't argue with Sonic about this for long. "Fine! You owe me Sonic!" Shadow told Sonic.

"Whatever Shadow." Sonic said.

Shadow then walked over to the building and touched it. It was real and relieved that it wasn't playing with them. "It's real. Happy now?" Shadow asked Sonic with anger and rage.

"Yep." Sonic answered.

"Guys, quick question, why would a hotel like this one be out in a desert?" Silver asked Sonic and Shadow. Sonic took a look at the hotel. "I'll figure it out at some point. Anyway, let's see if anyone's inside."

Then Sonic, Shadow and Silver entered the hotel. Once they opened the door, it made an annoying sound. The hotel also looked very old inside.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Sonic yelled out. He then heard his echo and laughed softly.

"Sonic this place is deserted." Shadow told him.

"Well someone has to be here." Silver said.

"Who would be in this dump?" Shadow told Silver. Then all of a sudden, the hotelman popped out from behind the desk.

"Good evening gentlemen." The hotelman greeted them. Silver then looked at Shadow, smirking. "Did that answer your question Shadow?"

"Yeah and I didn't actually expect the hotelman to pop without warning."

"Anyway, welcome to the Desert Hotel. We usually don't get many guests around here." The hotelman told the three hedgehogs.

"Well mind me asking, but why would you operate a hotel in a desert that is miles away from civilisation?" Sonic asked the hotelman.

"I'd rather not talk about it." He answered. That made Sonic suspicious.

"Anyway, do you have three rooms for us to spend the night?" Shadow asked, hoping that there would be three rooms available around here.

"Of course. Right this way and don't bother paying, it's free of charge." He answered.

"Wow thanks." Silver thanked in a cheerful tone. Then the Hotelman led Sonic, Shadow and Silver to their rooms which were located upstairs.

"Here are your rooms gentlemen. Just choose one." The hotelman explained to them. The then went back downstairs.

"Thanks." Sonic said.

"Okay then. I'll take the left, Silver you take the middle and Sonic you have the right." Shadow told Sonic and Silver. They were okay with Shadow's suggestion to the rooms as they were only there for the night.

"Okay then." Silver replied.

"We better get out stuff before it gets dark." Sonic told them. Shadow and Silver agreed as the three hedgehogs then went downstairs and outside to Sonic's car. Shadow and Silver grabbed their stuff and went ahead of Sonic back inside the hotel. Sonic then grabbed his and stared at the hotel. He knew something bothered him about it and he was going to find out. He then went inside the hotel.


	7. Chapter 7 Secrets Revealed

The Legend of Sonic, Shadow and Silver

Chapter 7: Secrets revealed.

The sun has set for the day and it was dark out in the desert. Inside the hotel, Silver was in his room on the bed reading his favourite book. He liked it so much that he'd read it over and over again. He then stopped as he then heard something that sounded creepy to him.

"W-what was that?"

Silver then slowly hoped of the bed and walked towards the sound. It was coming from the cupboard that was across from the bed. It was as squeaking sound as Silver heard it again. "AH!"

Sonic and Shadow heard him scream and went rushing to his room.

"Silver do you mind? We're trying to sleep!" Shadow said as he was now half asleep. Sonic rolled his eyes instead of complaining about it.

"Silver what's wrong?" He asked.

"I heard something and it's coming from the cupboard." Silver replied in a scared tone.

"Well open it." Shadow demanded.

Silver was now more terrified than ever. "What? Why me?"

"Well you think there's something in the cupboard that's scaring you. So open it!" Shadow demanded again.

"NO!" Silver yelled back. Sonic didn't want to hear another argument again. Even though they're brothers, this still annoyed him.

"That does it! I'll open it if it'll make you happy!" Sonic told them angrily. Sonic then walked over to the cupboard. He then slowly opened it and made that sound again. Silver was terrified by the sound as Sonic opened it.

"What do you see, Sonic?" Silver asked him. Sonic was relieved that what he found wasn't scary.

"It's just a monster…"

"AH!" Shadow and Silver screamed out before Sonic could finish.

"Costume." Sonic then finished.

"Phew." They both said as they were relieved. Shadow never screamed like that before in his life. Sonic then started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Shadow asked him.

"Well one, that sound Silver, is just the cupboard door and two, I've never seen you scream like that Shadow. How priceless is that!" Sonic explained as he was laughing as well. Shadow was now annoyed. "Ha ha very funny!"

"But Silver has a point there." Sonic told them.

"Really?" Silver said as he was confused on what Sonic just told them.

"Yeah. Something is telling me that this hotel is haunted by the way it looks. We should split up and find out everything about this place." He explained. Shadow and Silver thought it was a good idea.

"Fine by me. You can take scaredy hedgehog here." Shadow suggested as he was implying to Silver.

"HEY!" Silver yelled.

"Shadow, you know you were scared as well. Don't hold the grudge against Silver there." Sonic told Shadow.

"Whatever! Where should we search?" He then asked.

"I'll take Silver downstairs and you go check all of the rooms up here." Sonic explained his plan to Shadow. It was good enough for him as he was doing his part on his own.

"Sounds good to me." Shadow said as he agreed on this. Then Sonic and Silver left the room and started heading downstairs.

"Well I better start checking the rooms. I'll check my room first."

Shadow then left Silver's room. Sonic and Silver had just arrived downstairs to start looking for some clues on this hotel. Sonic then started thinking of where he and Silver should look for the right information.

"Okay Silver. You go check around the whole place down here while I look around the reception desk. Sound good?" He told Silver.

"It's good enough for me. I'll come back to you when I find nothing, or something." Silver replied back but he was confused about what he said by bring something back or come back with nothing. Either way, he stuck by it.

"Will do."

Silver then ran off to start searching. He started checking every spot that looked like a good place for clues but none of them were the right places. It took over five minutes for Silver to check downstairs but had no luck. He then headed back to where they started. Back with Sonic, he started opening and closing every draw and cupboard around him. He then opened the draw at the reception desk and found a dusty diary.

"Hmm… I wonder?" He thought as he started flipping the pages and saw no writing on every page. Sonic was right. There was something strange about the hotel by how it looked like, the old, squeaking cupboards and the monster costume inside.

"No wonder no one has come here. This hotel has been haunted for centuries and the structure of this hotel frightens the guest away before entering. I better take this with me and find Silver." Sonic told himself.

"Don't bother doing that Sonic. I'm right here." Silver yelled out as he turned up.

"Good timing." Sonic said as he sat his thumb up to Silver. "I have something to show you when we get back to Shadow."

"Sweet! Let's go."

Upstairs, Shadow had just come out of another room and found nothing suspicious. This was totally useless for him, staying up looking for clues on this with no point on finding anything.

"Well, I've checked every single room except for Sonic's." Shadow said to himself while keeping up to date on his search.

Shadow then opened the door and walked inside. It looked the same as the other rooms but nothing that concerned him. As he was just about to leave, he heard the squeaking sound just like what Silver heard. Shadow then decided to check the cupboard himself. When he opened, the monster costume inside jumped out and landed on Shadow who the suddenly started tackling it. He didn't notice that Sonic and Silver opened the door.

"Hey Shadow, look what I've…" Sonic stopped as he looked at Shadow with a disturbed look. "What are you doing?"

Shadow then stopped after hearing Sonic's voice and looked at him and Silver. "Um… nothing." He replied slowly. For the first time he was now embarrassed.

"You look like you're…" Silver was cut off as Shadow was now furious of what he was going to say to him.

"Shut up Silver!" He yelled.

"This is the first time I've seen then Ultimate Life Form do something strange." Silver said dramatically.

"I said shut up Silver!" Shadow yelled again.

"And you call me the naïve one." Silver said then started laughing. Sonic then waited for Shadow and Silver to finish another argument. Silver then stopped laughing.

"Anyway… look what I've found." Sonic finally said.

Shadow then stood up and noticing Sonic showing him the diary. "What is it?" He asked.

"It's the hotel's journal, but it looks more like a diary. But anyway, there's nothing written inside, no one stayed here because of the structure of the hotel from the outside plus it was abandon and haunted for centuries." Sonic answered.

"Well no wonder the cupboard looked so scary. There must be old furniture around here as well that makes the creepy sounds." Silver said as he understood the whole thing. Shadow agreed to this as well. The three hedgehogs didn't know the hotelman walked up behind Sonic and Silver. It revealed its shadow then they turned around finally noticing him there.

"So, you guys found out everything about this hotel. Now if you don't mind, hand me the book." The hotelman said and threatening Sonic to give him the book.

"Sonic don't give it to him!" Silver told Sonic.

"Don't worry I won't."

Shadow then thought of an idea as he had something with his supplies. He had to act fast. "Sonic. Lure him downstairs while Silver comes with me to grab something."

"What would that something be?" Sonic asked that what Shadow was referring to didn't sound good.

"You'll find out! Just go!" Shadow demanded making sure Sonic did exactly what he said.

"Okay." Sonic said back.

He then dashed downstairs, leaving the hotelman behind, who then started running down.

"Let's hurry Silver." Shadow told Silver.

"Alright." Silver replied.

Then Shadow and Silver ran out of Sonic's room.


	8. Chapter 8 More Secrets Revealed

The Legend of Sonic, Shadow and Silver

Chapter 8: More Secrets Revealed

Sonic was downstairs still running from the hotelman who wanted the book back. Sonic then turned up at a dead end, unable to run anywhere.

"I'm trapped!"

Then the hotelman caught up to Sonic and blocked his way.

"Well hedgehog, you have nowhere else to run. Now you have two choices. Either you give me the book or stay here for the rest of your life." The hotelman told Sonic with a threatening tone.

"Why would you want this book where nobody has ever stayed here and that this hotel is haunted?" Sonic asked. But the hotelman wasn't going to answer his question.

"Well I guess your choice is the second one." He answered instead.

The hotelman then started walking slowly towards Sonic. Meanwhile with Shadow and Silver, they ran into Shadow's room. Shadow then grabbed a gun which looked more like a laser gun, out of his bag.

"Shadow what are you doing with a gun and what are you going to do with it?" Silver asked in confusion and also in a worried tone.

"This is a laser gun Silver. It will only sap the hotelman without any harm." Shadow answered.

That calmed Silver down after hearing that. He then remembered something. "Hotelman? Sonic! We gotta help him!"

"Oh no!" Shadow said. They had to hurry now. "Let's go Silver."

Then they dashed out of the room then headed downstairs to look for Sonic and the hotelman before something bad happens. Back with Sonic, he was still trapped and the hotelman was ready to grab him. Shadow and Silver then turned up just in time and saw them both.

"Sonic are you alright?" Silver asked.

The hotelman then had no hesitation and just grabbed Sonic.

"He'll be fine until he gives me the book." The hotelman replied. Shadow and Silver were now full of rage, mostly Shadow.

"Shadow catch!" Sonic alarmed Shadow.

Sonic then threw the book while he had his hands free. Shadow then caught it.

"Got it! Now let Sonic go or I'm ripping up this book with you watching." Shadow told the hotelman. He wanted him to release Sonic before he did anything to him.

"You wouldn't dare!" He yelled.

"Oh we dare. Shadow will rip it up in one go." Silver told him as he knew a lot about Shadow, who was glad to hear it from Silver.

"Guys hold on." Sonic told Shadow and Silver. He didn't want a fight between each other for a book. Sonic wanted the truth and he was going to get the truth out of the hotelman at all costs.

"What's wrong now?" The hotelman asked while he was annoyed.

"We'll give you back the book only if you tell us everything about this hotel." Sonic explained. The hotelman wasn't going to win there at all, almost similar to Eggman when he gets defeated in just about everything with Sonic. He then gave up. "Fine!"

"Way to go Sonic." Silver cheered as he congratulated him.

"Now start explaining or you'll know what happens." Shadow said. The hotelman then growled at Shadow as he was getting him on his last nerves, but he wasn't going to blow up in rage when he had to explain everything to the three hedgehogs.

"I built this hotel for tourists who travel through the desert unable to find a place to stay and the heat is terrible during the day but very cold in the night. I would then become a great hotelman and help these people and would then be offered something exciting."

"Well why is this hotel haunted then?" Shadow asked.

"I've built this place 50 years ago and it went downhill." He answered Shadow's question. It clearly made sense to Shadow and the others.

"And what about the monster costumes?" Silver added in.

"Oh those, I just put them in the cupboards in case people or their children wants it." The hotelman explained to them. Sonic then knew the whole thing and what problems have been occurred in the hotel.

"Well that's one thing that isn't working because one, it scares your guests out of this hotel and two, even the structure outside makes it haunted looking that could easily scare them away." Sonic explained.

"Well those problems will be fixed now. Sorry I did this to you guys." The hotelman apologized. The three hedgehogs forgave him.

"Hey no hard feelings. We all make mistakes." Silver told him.

Shadow then throws the book back to the hotelman just after he released Sonic and caught it.

"Well, all you need to do now is to touch up this place and you'll get guests before you know it." Sonic said.

"Thank you. Well I better start planning." The hotelman said then he ran off to somewhere inside the hotel.

"Thanks for the stay!" Silver yelled out to him. There was no reply after that as he was desperate to fix things up.

"You were right about this place Sonic." Shadow admitted

"Thanks Shadow. That actually means a lot to me coming from you." Sonic told him. Shadow smiled after that.

"Well that's taken care of… and it's already morning?" Silver yelled as he saw the sun already up out from the window.

"You mean we stayed up all night solving this?" Shadow said as he was outraged by staying up all night and hardly got any sleep.

"Well that's stupid." Sonic added in but also blamed himself for getting Shadow and Silver into this whole thing. "Sorry about that guys. I should've never got you involved if you didn't want to."

"That's alright Sonic. We wanted to help plus we found out why this hotel was haunted and why Silver was a scaredy cat." Shadow explained and mocked Silver at the end.

"HEY!" Silver yelled.

"Well we better get going." Sonic reminded them as they still had a long trip ahead of them.

Then Sonic, Shadow and Silver ran upstairs, quickly packed their supplies, ran back downstairs and left the hotel to continue their journey to Princeville.


	9. Chapter 9 The Journey Continues

The Legend of Sonic, Shadow and Silver

Chapter 9: The Journey Continues

Out in the middle of the desert, Silver was practicing his new Psychic Fury while Sonic was teaching Shadow how to drive his car. Shadow hated it so much but he had to help out his brothers. It took over half an hour and finally Shadow got used to it.

"Well, I'm starting to get the hang of this, and it sucks." Shadow told Sonic.

"Well, looks like I got one of your skills and personality changed. You get used to driving a car which is good, you get angry and act like yourself, it's bad." Sonic explained to Shadow in an annoyed tone.

"That's good enough for me. Can we go now?" Shadow asked. He was getting annoyed as well as rushing to keep going.

"Yeah we should." Sonic answered after that came back to him. Come on Silver!"

Silver heard Sonic yell out to him then ran over and jumped in the car. Shadow was still in the drivers' seat then pushed his foot on the accelerator. The car went really fast and Sonic and Silver were holding on to the seats very tight.

"Shadow stop!" Sonic and Silver yelled out.

Shadow then puts the brakes on and the car stopped. Silver was relieved that it was over, maybe for now. Sonic was now feeling a bit sick, even if he runs at the speed of sound.

"You two are pathetic!" Shadow told them.

"Hey I maybe the fastest thing alive but I've never felt this dizzy in my whole life." Sonic admitted as he still wasn't feeling too good.

"I was only testing how fast this car of yours goes and it's very fast." Shadow said as he clearly like the type of speed within Sonic's car.

"Ha! No wonder the Ultimate Life Form loses at races." Silver mocked.

"Silver I'm getting very annoyed at you. For the last time, SHUT UP!" Shadow yelled. He now hated this part of the journey. Who knew being triplets would be hard for Shadow.

"Shadow really? He was just joking, right Silver?" Sonic said.

"Yeah… I was joking." Silver slowly replied as he was actually lying. He then had a little laugh inside him.

"Okay, drive sensibly now Shadow." Sonic ordered.

"Whatever." Was only Shadow's reply.

Shadow then started driving off at normal speed. Sonic then started to have some thoughts on a few things to make their trip faster.

"Guys I just thought of something. We can't waste any more time stopping at random places for the night. I think we should take turns driving." Sonic explained to them. Shadow and Silver actually liked the idea. After all, Sonic was the one doing all of the driving so far and they thought that he didn't want to do it for the rest of the journey.

"That's a good idea." Silver finally said after thinking it through.

"I had to admit, I agree as well. But how will the turns go out like?" Shadow asked.

"Um… that I haven't decided yet." Sonic told them.

"How about this. You drive during the day while Silver and I will take turns during the night. Shadow suggested.

"Yeah! What do you say Sonic?" Silver asked.

Sonic liked the idea a lot since he suggested it a couple of minutes ago and it was now getting more helpful and interesting. "That's not a bad idea Shadow. Let me start driving now."

Shadow agreed then stopped the car, Sonic jumped into the driving seat and Shadow back in the passenger seat. Sonic then drove off after that.

It was now late that night and the trip was really long. Sonic had changed seats with Shadow again about 10 minutes ago and went to sleep after a long day of driving. Silver was in the back looking around as he had nothing else to do. Shadow for some reason then thought of something funny that he wanted to try. For the first time, Shadow thought of something funny. He then hits the brakes very hard, making the car stopped and Silver hits his head hard on the seat in front of him.

"Ow! What was that for?" Silver yelled as his head was now in pain.

"Hahaha! I just wanted to see if that worked and it did." Shadow replied as he laughed after that.

"Very funny." Silver said. He now had a headache. "Since when do you have a sense of humour? It's not like you." He asked curiously.

"Since now." Shadow answered with another short reply.

Then Silver looked over at Sonic who was still sound asleep. They were both relieved that none of this had actually woken him up.

"Wow, that didn't wake up Sonic?" Silver pointed out.

"Well he had a long day of driving. He needs the rest." Shadow told him. He was now getting used to this whole brother thing now, but slowly.

Silver then remembered the map and decided to look for the next landmark. He found out where he was, a bit and found the landmark they needed to head over to. "Hey Shadow. The next landmark we need to head to has a sign with a picture of a castle on it."

That then didn't make any sense to Shadow. "Okay then. I have just one question. Where on earth will there be a sign like that in the middle of a desert?"

"We're not in the middle of the desert anymore. I think we're almost out of the desert." Silver thought.

Shadow then decided not to argue with Silver again. Who knows how many times they both argued during the adventure? "Well I'm gonna have to trust you there."

Then Shadow saw the sign up ahead. He didn't know there was going to be a sign like that in a desert. "Well there's the sign, all of a sudden."

"Well it looks like it's my turn to drive. I'll drive for the rest of the night. Is that alright?" Silver offered.

"Sounds great." Shadow answered.

Then Shadow and Silver swapped seats, Shadow in the back behind Sonic and Silver driving. They then headed off again.


	10. Chapter 10 The Attack

The Legend of Sonic, Shadow and Silver

Chapter 10: The Attack

The sun had come up and Silver was still driving while Sonic and Shadow were asleep. Since they were out of the desert, Silver could now hear the birds chirping in the sky and see the landscape around him. Silver was in the forest now and saw humongous trees around each side of him, covering the sky leading nearly to darkness. Silver thought it was now time to wake up his brothers. He then saw some buttons installed in Sonic's car. He had a look and saw a button with water on it. He then decided to push it and water came spraying out hitting Sonic and Shadow, who then woke up.

"Hey! What gives!" Shadow yelled. He was wet and cold as well as Sonic, who hated water a lot.

"Silver you know I really hate water." Sonic reminded him and was annoyed as well.

Silver on the other hand was laughing. "That got you guys up."

"Sonic did you install that button?" Shadow asked. He wanted a straight answer from him now.

"No I didn't. I don't even know how that button got there." Sonic answered. Maybe Tails installed it or someone but Sonic never did because he didn't know how to.

"Oh once I get my car, I'm definitely installing that button. That is awesome!" Silver said and was still cracking up laughing.

"Ha ha! Laugh all you want Silver." Shadow told him. He was mad that he was woken up by water.

Sonic then looked around him and all he could see from the little darkness was trees. "Where are we anyway?"

"We're in the forest." Silver replied.

"That means we're almost there." Sonic told them as he now knew that their journey was almost complete.

"Finally!" Shadow yelled in relieve that he was getting annoyed by how long the journey was taking.

"Here Silver. Let me take over for the rest of the way." Sonic said.

Silver then got out and sat in the back with Shadow. Sonic got back in the drivers' seat then drove off. They drove for about 5 minutes and Shadow had a bad feeling. "Guys I have a feeling that somebody is around here."

Silver sensed it too. "So do I actually."

Then all of a sudden, soldiers came out from behind the trees and hits the car. Sonic, Shadow and Silver jumped out and then were surrounded.

"Well guys. What do you say we have a showdown?" Sonic suggested to them. He was eager to have a fight after the whole incident between Eggman when he was captured.

"I'm starting to like the way you think Sonic." Shadow said.

"Let's do it!" Silver said out loud.

The three hedgehogs then attacked the soldiers. Each of them used their own abilities to strike out each soldier in their way. Shadow used his Chaos Spear around the ones that surrounded him to finish them off and knocks them out. Silver used his Psychic Powers to hypnotize them and attacks them while they couldn't move a muscle. Sonic spun around the soldiers and hits them after they were dizzy. One of the soldiers went over to Sonic while he was off guard and grabs hold of his arm, making it twist and dislocates it. Sonic was then thrown over to a nearby tree. Shadow and Silver gasped then ran over to him.

"Sonic are you alright?" Silver asked worriedly.

"I'm fine but my arm isn't." Sonic answered while holding his arm in pain.

Shadow got furious then walked towards the soldiers. Shadow then started concentrating bringing all of his powers to perform his own fury, doing the same thing like Silver's with the shield but his fury caused his Chaos Spear, Chaos Inferno and other kind of powers to strike out the whole army of soldiers and knocks them out unconscious.

"Wow Shadow. That was amazing!" Sonic told Shadow.

"You just unlocked your fury." Silver said.

"I did?" Shadow said. He knew where Silver was going. "This new power felt unbelievable! All of my natural powers combined into one fury. I call it a Chaos Fury!"

"Sweet name!" Silver complemented.

Shadow then walked back towards his brothers where he and Silver helped Sonic up.

"Whereabouts are you hurt Sonic?" Shadow asked. He was getting worried as well and wanted revenge of the soldiers.

"My right arm. I think that soldier dislocated it." Sonic told him.

"Well whoever the leader of these soldiers is, he's gonna pay!" Shadow said in anger while punching his fists together.

"Did anyone pack a first aid kit because I didn't?" Silver asked.

"I did. They're should be bandages inside." Sonic said.

Shadow ran towards the car and found it right in front of him. He grabbed it and ran back towards Sonic and Silver. Shadow got the bandages out and started wrapping it around the place on the right arm that Sonic felt the most pain in. It didn't take very long to do as their arms were very skinny.

"Thanks Shadow." Sonic said.

"Anytime." Shadow then said. He was glad to help out Sonic now. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all for him.

"Are you going to be okay Sonic?" Silver asked. He didn't like the position that Sonic was in either.

"I've been through worse Silver. I'll be fine." Sonic told Silver. He then relaxed.

"Just tell us if it gets worse, but once we get to Princeville, I'll take a look at it." Shadow said. For the first time, Sonic actually made Shadow care about him and Silver but he didn't know how that worked. He then decided not to bother Shadow about it.

"Okay then Shadow. We better get moving guys. I'll keep driving." Sonic said. Shadow and Silver didn't like that at all with Sonic suggesting to keep driving with that dislocated arm of his.

"But Sonic I don't think it's a good idea to drive with that arm." Silver said.

"He's got a point. Let me drive." Shadow said while volunteering to do it for the rest of the way.

"Thanks guys but I can handle it. Besides, we're not too far away now from here." Sonic told them. Shadow and Silver had to rely on Sonic there as he knows where to go next.

"Well… alright." Shadow slowly said to him. Then the three hedgehogs got back into the car and headed off.


	11. Chapter 11 Princeville

The Legend of Sonic, Shadow and Silver

Chapter 11: Princeville

It wasn't a long drive from the forest and they finally made it to Princeville. It looked like an ancient town that was in the heart of the desert. It didn't take long to arrive in the town. When they got there, the three hedgehogs got out of the car.

"So this is Princeville? It looks beautiful." Silver complemented.

Shadow didn't understand when Silver called Princeville a beautiful place. "You call an ancient town with a lot of buildings that are yellow and a lot of pine trees around the place beautiful?"

"Yep it actually does look beautiful." Sonic added in. He agreed with Silver all the way there.

"Whatever!" Shadow said.

Sonic found out that it was too quiet around them. There was something missing there. "Hmm… I wonder where everyone is. They should be around."

"You're right Sonic." Shadow agreed. Either something was wrong or everyone would be around Princeville somewhere but right now, nothing. "It looks deserted around here."

"Let's look around for someone." Silver suggested.

Then Sonic, Shadow and Silver started walking around Princeville. The place did look bright and appealing but it was so hard to find anyone around the place. No matter where they search, no one was there.

"How hard is to find a bunch of people in this place?" Shadow asked while arguing a bit. He hated this.

Then they spotted two girls run over to them. One had blonde hair and was wearing a hot pink dress while the other one had black hair with a navy blue dress.

"Hey there. We haven't seen you around here before." Said the blonde hair girl.

"Well my name is Sonic and these are my brothers Shadow and Silver." Sonic introduced them. The two girls were shocked.

"Wait. That means you're the Future Kings of Princeville! We are so glad that you're here." The other one said surprised.

"We are glad too and who might you two be?" Silver asked, anxious to know who and what they are.

"My name is Starlight and this is my sister Moonlight. We're the Princesses of Princeville." Starlight answered.

"It's an honour to meet you both." Shadow said to them in a polite manner.

"Where are the others? This place looks like a ghost town." Sonic asked them.

"That's because everyone is at a meeting. Lord Maximus is bringing out the new laws again." Starlight explained. The three hedgehogs were confused by the name she had given them.

"Who's Lord Maximus?" Shadow asked.

"He's the leader of the army and he took over Princeville after your parents died." Moonlight answered. Sonic, Shadow and Silver were flattered and felt pretty depressed after hearing that he and his soldiers were the cause of the King and Queen's death.

"He's the leader of the soldiers? We had a fight with them not long ago." Silver told them as he remembered the excruciating fight. It was lucky for Shadow who unlocked his Chaos Fury and defeated the rest of the soldiers that were left.

"Yeah and one of them dislocated my arm." Sonic added in. His arm was still very sore but he tried his best not to think about it. "Can you lead us to him?"

"Yeah can you? I want to give him payback for what his soldiers did to Sonic." Shadow said.

Sonic was shocked after hearing that from Shadow. "Wow Shadow. I can't believe you're caring about me."

"Yeah what's the catch?" Silver asked and maybe annoying him again.

"I explained this earlier. I'll remind you later now let's go." Shadow answered.

Then the three hedgehogs followed Starlight and Moonlight to where everyone was. Outside of the castle, Maximus was there reading out the new laws. The crowd was bored and annoyed as well as not looking forward to whatever he had in the new laws. Maximus was wearing his army clothes with a bright red robe around him.

"Now before I read out the new laws again, just remember that if you disobey them you'll be thrown in the dungeon." Maximus read out.

Maximus and the others didn't see Sonic and the others come up behind them.

"Hey Maximus!" Sonic yelled out.

Maximus heard them as the crowd wasn't that big.

"Who are you three intruders?" He ordered.

"We're Sonic, Shadow and Silver the Hedgehogs and most important, we're the Future Kings of Princeville." Sonic told them.

Everyone was shocked and surprised that the King and Queen's sons were alive and well. Sonic, Shadow and Silver walked towards him to get a better look at Maximus while Starlight and Moonlight stayed with the crowd.

"So you're the one that sent all of those soldiers to attack us and enslaved everyone here in Princeville? Well you've got three things coming now." Shadow told Maximus and also giving him a warning for his future.

"Wait do you mean us?" Silver said. Shadow was now furious again.

"Seriously? You're being naïve now?"

"Anyway, we'll be taking back Princeville wherever you like it or not!" Sonic demandingly told Maximus.

The crowd cheered very loud as they were happy for the triplets were back and can be ruled with peace and love than be treated by slaves and work really hard for taxes and everything else.

"Well you're too late." Maximus said as he then clicked his fingers ordering all of his soldiers to surround the three hedgehogs.

"Well this should be fun. We already took out your soldiers earlier which you'll pay for what your soldiers did to Sonic." Shadow yelled to him.

"Really? You sound so stubborn. What are you the most bad and stubborn hedgehog around or something?" Maximus questioned.

Shadow now was even more furious that he was mocking his identity. "Never mock the Ultimate Life Form!"

"What about the white hedgehog? You're the naïve one I presume?"

"So what if I'm naïve? I do have Psychic Powers." Silver told him.

Maximus was impressed by Shadow and Silver but it was Sonic's turn to impress what he can do. All of their abilities would have a chance to defeat Maximus once and for all. That was what the three hedgehogs were thinking about because of the way he was getting to know them.

"And finally the blue rat." Maximus said to Sonic.

"I really hate it when people like you call me a rat! Seriously!" Sonic told him while yelling.

"So what skill do you have then?"

"I'm the Fastest Thing Alive. You'll know once you see why." Sonic replied.

"Well let's test your abilities shall we? ATTACK!" Maximus ordered.

The soldiers then started their attack against the three hedgehogs. Silver started hypnotizing the soldiers before they could get their first attack then Shadow used his Chaos Spear to finish them off. Sonic started running around a few of the soldiers, making them dizzy so Sonic then used a Spin Dash to knock them out. They continuously used everything they had but more soldiers came out. Since they were so many now, they walked towards Sonic, Shadow and Silver, making them walk backwards and unable to do anything else. They didn't notice that Maximus opened a trap door. One of the soldiers came running by without caution and knocks Sonic down first. Shadow and Silver gasped but then Silver was next then Shadow after that. The trap door was then closed leaving Maximus and his soldiers to victory.

"Looks like you lose, Future Kings." Maximus said after watching Sonic, Shadow and Silver fall into the trap door.

"They are the Kings. You don't deserve to be the King of Princeville at all!" Starlight yelled out. She was right after all.

Everyone started cheering after Starlight yelled back at Maximus. He got furious. He clicked his fingers bringing out his soldiers that were guards. They grabbed hold of the two princesses.

"Take them to the underground dungeon." He told his soldiers.

They followed his orders and then took off with Starlight and Moonlight. Maximus was victorious but he remembered that Sonic, Shadow and Silver were going to get out of this and defeat him. He then started making out new rules again then addressed it all to the crowd as he then continued on with his meeting.


	12. Chapter 12 The Underground Dungeon

The Legend of Sonic, Shadow and Silver

Chapter 12: The Underground Dungeon

Down underground, the three hedgehogs finished falling from that trap door Maximus lead them to. Once they hit the ground, Shadow and Silver found it less painful and more like a soft landing.

"Huh, that was a soft landing." Shadow said.

"Even though you're on top of me, it still was soft." Silver said to Shadow. He didn't feel any pain at all.

"That's because you guys landed on top of me!" Sonic yelled.

Shadow and Silver looked down and Silver was first to notice Sonic right below him. "Whoa! Sorry Sonic."

"Hey it was still a soft landing." Shadow told Silver which they laughed after that.

Sonic was then getting furious and feeling the pain in his arm and body. "Can you guys talk about this later and get off me before my back breaks!"

Then Shadow and Silver got off Sonic then helped him up after that.

"Ow! I've never felt this much pain in my life." Sonic said. He was in so much pain now but it wasn't going to stop him. The three hedgehogs then looked at their surroundings.

"You alright Sonic?" Shadow asked as he was still worried about Sonic's condition.

"I'll be fine Shadow." Sonic replied.

"Where are we?" Silver asked.

"We're somewhere underground." Shadow answered.

"How far did we fall?" Sonic then asked.

Shadow then looked up as he saw only darkness from above. "That I don't know pretty far maybe?"

"Let's look around for a way out of here." Silver suggested.

The three hedgehogs then started walking for a way out. The path was narrow, dark and it was just a one way path which was just straight. They were lost. Since they fell from above, they needed to find the way back up.

Shadow was then getting annoyed and impatient. "Where on earth is the way out? I want to get out of here and give Maximus a piece of my mind!"

"Okay Shadow, will you give that a break?" Sonic told him.

"He has a point there Sonic." Silver said as he agreed on getting payback on Maximus as well. Sonic didn't like what he was hearing. "Seriously?"

"I like Silver now. He can understand everything that is part of me." Shadow said as he was giving him a pat on the shoulder then resting his arm on it, which didn't bother Silver at all.

Sonic didn't want to hear this any longer as it was wasting time. "Okay fine! You two can talk about how much you want to get payback while I walk ahead, not hearing about this and look for a way out!"

Sonic then walked ahead of his two brothers. Maybe Shadow and Silver went a tiny bit too far on the argument on how furious they were at Maximus. Shadow and Silver then caught up to Sonic.

"Sorry Sonic." Silver was the first to say.

"We didn't know that was going to annoy you. I think we got a little carried away." Shadow admitted.

"We'll talk about it later. Let keep searching for a way out." Sonic told his brothers.

The three hedgehogs then kept on searching for the way out. They were walking in a straight line for about 7 minutes and they were getting desperate and sick and tired of the path. They were now in luck as they saw torches on the walls surrounding another path and they also saw prison cells on the sides. Shadow then saw something familiar.

"Starlight and Moonlight!" Shadow said in shock.

Shadow then ran over to their cell with Sonic and Silver not far behind.

"What happened?" Shadow asked them.

"After you three fell in the trap door, we went off and questioned Maximus about him not being the king anymore." Moonlight explained.

"We were then taken down here after that." Starlight added in.

"Yeah he's so going to regret this." Silver said.

Sonic then walked away from his brothers and the two princesses without saying a word and started looking for the key. Shadow and Silver knew that this was annoying Sonic.

"Maybe we should shut up." Shadow suggested to Silver which they then agreed on it.

"Huh?" Starlight asked in confusion when her and Moonlight heard Shadow say that.

"Never mind." Silver told them.

Sonic was hearing their conversation and then found the key. He grabbed it then went back over to them and unlocked the doors, leading to Starlight and Moonlight free.

"Well this must be the underground dungeon then." Sonic wondered.

"That's right." Starlight said correcting Sonic.

"Now all we need to do is to get out of here and get into a final showdown against Maximus and his soldiers." Shadow explained to them.

"Do you girls know the way out?" Silver asked.

"Of course. Follow us." Moonlight said.

Then Sonic, Shadow and Silver followed Starlight and Moonlight out of the cell room. They all headed upstairs until there were back outside. It wasn't a very long climb up the stairs for them which made them feel relaxed and calm.

Sonic then took a deep breath. "Ah, the sun feels nice and warm."

"Now let's find Maximus." Shadow told them. He still wanted to defeat Maximus and he was rushing them again.

"Where would he be?" Silver asked.

"I bet he's still bringing out the lame rules." Shadow answered.

Starlight knew that Shadow was right. "I think that's what he's doing. Let's get going so you three can rule Princeville instead of him."

"I'm with you there." Sonic said with his thumbs up.

Then they all started running back to the castle where Maximus was, ready to interrupt the meeting again and finally defeat Maximus and his soldiers.


	13. Chapter 13 Final Showdown

The Legend of Sonic, Shadow and Silver

Chapter 13: Final Showdown

Back at the meeting, the crowd were getting bored, annoyed and worried at the same time. They all knew that Maximus was a terrible leader and were glad to see the future kings right before their eyes. They only hoped that they were okay and would come and defeat him.

"Now, where was I? Oh yeah, bringing out the new rules." Maximus told himself while trying to remember where he left of to.

Then the three hedgehogs and two princesses showed up, looking angry and calm. Sonic, Shadow and Silver started walking over to Maximus while Starlight and Moonlight waited with the crowd.

"Here's a rule. We banish you from Princeville and never return!" Sonic yelled out to him with the crowd being happy and astonished to see their future kings here again.

"You again? I thought I got rid of you three." Maximus told them and wondered.

"Oh but we were just warming up." Shadow then said while banging his knuckles together.

"The real showdown starts now." Silver declared.

"And this time, it'll be you who shall be defeated and we'll rule this kingdom instead of you." Sonic told Maximus.

"Very well. Let the final showdown commence!" Maximus ordered.

Maximus' soldiers came out again and surrounded Sonic, Shadow and Silver. They loaded their guns but Silver levitated in the air and hypnotized them. After that, Sonic and Shadow started attacking them. Shadow started using his Chaos Spear whenever he was surrounded or outnumbered by soldiers, leaving them unconscious afterwards. Sonic used his normal attacks and some of his fancy footwork to distract them before striking. No matter how many more soldiers they defeated, more of them came but the three hedgehogs weren't going to give up.

"We're outnumbered. Anyone have any ideas?" Silver asked as he was getting anxious to see if anyone had an idea to get rid of the soldiers with ease.

Shadow thought of one but it was going to be a bit risky. He had no choice.

"Sonic lead the soldiers over to you while Silver and I will give them the ultimate surprise." Shadow explained to Sonic.

"What?" Sonic yelled out and wondered why Shadow told him that. This could lead to suicide.

"I agree. They'll kill him!" Silver told Shadow.

"Look it's the only way. Just trust me." Shadow said to them both.

When Shadow said 'trust me' that got them worried. Sometimes people can't simply trust Shadow in any way, but in a situation like this, it was hard to choose wherever to go along with Shadow's plan or face the worst.

"Alright Shadow, I trust you." Sonic finally said as he had no choice to do it.

"You with me as well Silver?" Shadow asked him.

"I guess so. If you're willing to protect us then I'll go along with it as well."

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you two. Okay Sonic lead them over somewhere." Shadow ordered Sonic.

"You got it." Sonic obeyed.

Sonic then ran over to the group of soldiers. Now he had to figure out how to lead all of them over to him. He then had an idea.

"Hey guys. I overheard Maximus say whoever can catch me gets a big reward."

The soldiers were then so excited that they started running over to Sonic without caution. Sonic then started running the opposite way.

"Wow. That was easier than I thought." Sonic told himself.

"The plans working perfectly. Let's catch up to Sonic before something happens." Shadow told Silver.

Then Shadow and Silver started running towards the group. About two minutes later, Sonic ran just about the whole inch of Princeville until he came to a dead end. He then stops as he looked back as well with the soldiers gaining on him.

"Shadow hurry up." He said to himself under pressure.

Then the whole group froze in the spot. Sonic knew what was stopping them as it was Silver's Psychic Powers. Then the Chaos Spears were brought out and they were all defeated which came from Shadow. Sonic was glad to see them both here right now.

"Man that was a close one." Sonic told his brothers.

Then Maximus came up behind them unnoticed. His whole army of soldiers that weren't in the fight were right behind him then circled the three hedgehogs. Shadow and Silver walked over to Sonic backwards when keeping eye contact on the whole thing.

"Well played hedgehogs. But now you lose. How about instead of killing you, I think you three should become my slaves." Maximus thought and told them.

"How about never!" Silver answered in anger.

"There is no way I'm getting bossed around from the likes of you!" Shadow also answered as he never gets told what to do by almost everyone.

Sonic didn't reply as he then started channelling his powers together. He floated in the air and he didn't know that. Shadow, Silver, Maximus and the soldiers watched as they didn't know what was happening. Sonic felt every power he had causing through his body. The shield covered Shadow and Silver then a dozen tornados from his Blue Tornado swarmed out sending the soldiers flying off in the distance. The speed was too much to bear for Maximus as the rest of his powers came out in one go and knocked him into the air and then smack down on the ground. Sonic let fell from the sky with Shadow catching him in his arms.

"Sonic are you okay?" Silver asked in shock.

"I'm okay, but that just drained my energy. It felt unbelievable." Sonic explained to Silver.

"You just unlocked your fury and I think we'll call it the Sonic Fury." Shadow declared for him.

"Sweet name." Silver agreed.

Shadow sets Sonic down but still holding him up just to keep his balance straight and the three hedgehogs then saw Maximus stand up. They wondered how he could survive a blast like that.

"Impressive move, blue hedgehog." Maximus congratulated but in an evil tone.

"I have a name you know. It's Sonic." He reminded.

"Sorry but I'll get used to your names when I feel like it." He told them which Shadow and Silver rolled their eyes after that.

Sonic then walked over to Maximus leaving Shadow and Silver in shock. They didn't know what was going to happen as Sonic wasn't in a good condition right now.

"Sonic what are you doing?" Shadow asked, worriedly.

"You've been defeated Maximus. Now I suggest you leave before we do anymore harm to you." Sonic told him, calmly.

"I will but first, I would like to congratulate you three for defeating me. You hedgehogs must work together perfectly. Well let's see how you cooperate here." Maximus explained, also in an evil tone.

Maximus then had no hesitation and grabbed Sonic. He was too weak to dodge after how much energy he lost during the fury blast. Sonic tried breaking free but he was too weak to try. Shadow and Silver gasped and then had to come up with something and fast. Silver then concentrated on hypnotizing Maximus and leaving Sonic out of it and doing that was difficult. Shadow then ran up behind then and kicked Maximus, letting go of Sonic in the process. Sonic the quickly got up and held Maximus' hands behind his back.

"No! I'll not be defeated!" Maximus yelled out while complaining.

"Let's get back to the castle and make sure Maximus is locked up for good or better yet, try and make him leave." Silver told them.

"I think locking him up is the best solution there Silver." Shadow said correcting him with his first statement.

"I will not be locked up forever! Just you wait hedgehogs!"

"How about shutting up so we can go!" Sonic ordered.

"Here let me handle Maximus, Sonic." Shadow offered.

"Don't worry Shadow, I've got him."

"Okay then. Let's get back indeed." Shadow said keeping in track.

Then Sonic, Shadow and Silver started bringing Maximus back to the castle where Starlight, Moonlight and the citizens of Princeville were waiting their arrival.


	14. Chapter 14 End of the Journey

The Legend of Sonic, Shadow and Silver

Chapter 14: End of the Journey

Sonic, Shadow and Silver arrived back to the princesses and the citizens of Princeville with Maximus. Everyone cheered and the police rushed over and grabbed Maximus from their grabs and took him away. Starlight and Moonlight rushed over to the three hedgehogs.

"You did it guys!" Starlight congratulated them.

"It was nothing." Shadow replied.

"Maximus is completely overruled now so Princeville can now be in peace." Silver explained to Starlight.

"Thank goodness." Moonlight said with relief.

After about 10 minutes of a new meeting, with brand new rules, everyone cheered for the three hedgehogs about having their future kings here. The citizens then started going back to their usual lives and to clean up because of the battle. Sonic, Shadow and Silver were somewhere away from the castle to have a little chat.

"Man that was some adventure." Silver said.

"It sure was but I have to say, it was fun." Sonic agreed.

"By the way, how's your arm Sonic?" Shadow asked to make sure he was fine.

"Yeah it still hurts but I'm fine." Sonic answered.

"What about you Shadow? Did you have fun?" Silver asked him.

"Yeah, I actually did."

"Well what parts did you like out of this Shadow?" Sonic then asked him as it was his turn.

"Let's see… I liked hanging out with you two, finding out that Silver's a scaredy hedgehog…"

"HEY!" Silver shouted out.

"You're also naïve as well." Shadow added in.

"I think we already knew that." Sonic pointed out.

"And you're just plain annoying sometimes Shadow." Silver then said to him.

Shadow and Silver started arguing yet again so Sonic walked off to see Starlight and Moonlight which were not far away. The two girls saw him coming.

"Hey Sonic. What's going on with Shadow and Silver?" Starlight asked him.

"They're arguing again and it was always me and Shadow arguing most of the time."

"Does this always happen?" Moonlight then asked as she could see the two hedgehogs behind Sonic in the distance arguing.

"Well… not often but a lot this adventure."

The three then started looking at Shadow and Silver and it seemed that it wasn't going to end quickly. Sonic, Starlight and Moonlight walked over to them and decided to break it up.

"Alright you two break it up! All you've been doing this adventure was argue. I know this was a surprise at the start but you two need to get along more now because I'm guessing that once we get back home you two aren't going to see much of each other again." Sonic explained to his brothers.

They both felt bad because Sonic was right. They were acting like jerks.

"Sorry Sonic. You're right. We are acting like jerks. This adventure did annoy me a bit but overall, it was great." Shadow apologized.

"Yeah, me too. This was the best adventure ever and it brought us closer to each other." Silver added in.

Sonic smiled at that with Starlight and Moonlight doing the same thing.

"Thanks guys. I think we should be heading home." Sonic suggested.

"Wait you aren't going to stay the night?" Moonlight asked.

"How about you two come back tomorrow for the day?" Starlight suggested to the new kings.

"It's a great idea but that would mean we have to go on a two day journey again to get here?" Shadow told them.

"Actually there's a shortcut. If you head into the forest, you'll see a sign that'll take you back to where you started." Moonlight explained to them.

The three hedgehogs smiled at that. Finally they don't need to take the long way back and forth.

"Thanks girls. We will come back tomorrow." Sonic told them as the three went back to the car. The citizens and the princesses followed them to wave goodbye to their new kings and couldn't wait to see them tomorrow. Sonic started the car and he drove off to head back home making their best adventure end.

THE END!


	15. Credits and Thankyou's

**Hey guys. I just wanted to say I'm truly sorry for the wait on this story. I know that was the last chapter but again sorry for the long wait. School has been getting in the road because I'm in Year 12 and assignments, tests and exams have been here and will be there again once I start next year.**

**I have been focusing on 14 Months as well because that story has been going great with everyone that's following this and reviewing so do check it out. So anyway, the other stories I have on Fanfiction now will come so bear with me. Also I've been getting brand new ideas so hopefully when they do come, I hope you'll like them.**

**So with this story done, I want to thank you for all of you who reviewed, read, followed and favourite this story **

**I have started and finished a rough sequel to this story so if you would like to see that, review or PM me and I'll give you a quick summary on what will happen in that one. If I get enough, I'll post it up.**

**Anyways, thank you all so much and be sure to check out my stories. See ya!**


End file.
